¿Nightmares or Dreamscapes?
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ¿Pesadillas o alucinaciones? Que más da. Mientras él siga conmigo, lo demás pasa a segundo plano. Simplemente es porque lo amo. Kai x Yuriy Shonen ai. Drama. Supernatural. Oneshot.


**Serie: **Beyblade**  
Categoría: **Yaoi, Shonen ai. Drama. Sobrenatural.**  
Pareja: **Kai x Yuriy **  
Disclaimers: **Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío tan solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme escribiendo y para entretener al público tan amable que lee mis locuras. **  
Summary: **_¿Pesadillas o alucinaciones?_ Que más da. Mientras él siga conmigo, lo demás pasa a segundo plano. Simplemente es porque lo amo.  
**Notas:** Basado en experiencias personales, ajustando obviamente la situación para que se preste a dicha historia, además de exagerar un poco la situación.

_**»**»_**¿Ni**_gh_**tm**_ar_**es **_or _**Dr**_ea_**ms**_ca_**pe**_s? «**«**_

_**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_Voces_... claras y suaves voces se escuchan en mi cabeza, una vez más desperté gritando como parecía hacerse costumbre cada noche, el sudor moja mi rostro, formando pequeñas y graciosas gotas que recorren a prisa mi piel hasta secarse en mi ropa de dormir. Bajo mis pies de la cama y así sentado a la orilla de la misma mantengo mis manos sobre mi rostro intentando apaciguar un poco el temor que siento, esta terrible intranquilidad en mi cuerpo, en mi mente y corazón, siento mi latido con toda su fuerza en cada rincón de mí.

Pese a la flojera y temor que tengo, salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras apenas y guiándome gracias a la pared ya que la reinante oscuridad no me permite una clara visión de lo que está frente a mis ojos. Tomado aún del muro bajo uno a uno los escalones perdiendo el miedo y recuperando mi pacífica y serena actitud de siempre, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, realmente a estas alturas es hasta cómico el hecho de que me siga asustando con dichas pesadillas.

Pronto mis pensamientos son cortados en seco al notar una silueta al pie de la escalera, trago saliva con dificultad, detengo mi andar a medio escalón, un pie en el aire aún. Aquella figura luce completamente de negro, mi garganta se seca al instante al reconocer de quien se trata, sus ojos parecieran dos luces encendidas a media noche, me observan con la crueldad y odio exclusivos que solo esos orbes han logrado reflejar para mí. La tensión en mi cuerpo se incrementa al notar como da un paso tocando con su pie derecho el primer escalón.

Estoy por completo aterrado, un temblor estremece mi cuerpo y un escalofrío lo recorre en menos de dos segundos, mis ojos se llenan de cristalinas lágrimas que amenazan con mojar mi rostro si las dejase salir. Un paso hacia atrás es lo único que puedo lograr, él logra subir dos más, por fin logro apoderarme de mi fuerza para moverme y girándome para correr escalera arriba puedo sentir como tropiezo de inmediato con un cuerpo tras de mí. Un sonoro grito a mitad de la madrugada. Un grito lleno de horror.

–– ¿Yuriy que te sucede? – pregunta con temor, pánico se refleja en sus enormes ojos rojos, inmediatamente giro mi vista para verlo a él, sé que me espera al final de la escalera, lo sé.

–– Ahí, es él que no me deja en paz. – grité bastante sobresaltado. Mi vista vagó por lo largo de la escalinata, la sala que estaba justo al costado y no parecía haber nadie. Había desaparecido. ¿Por qué?

–– ¿De quien hablas? Ahí no hay nadie. – aclara comenzando a bajar con tranquilidad, justo al terminar de bajar se acerca a la puerta principal de la casa y prende las luces, aquellas intensas luces dejan en claro que ahí efectivamente no hay nadie, mi cuerpo se estremece con temor, me deslizo lentamente pegado aún a la pared hasta quedarme sentado en los primeros peldaños de aquella escalinata. Mis manos se colocan a los costados de mi rostro tallándolo con fuerza, con desesperación.

–– Él estaba ahí. Kai, te juro que ahí estaba alguien, al pie de la escalera, me estaba observando con odio. – aseguré. Mi precioso chico solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y subió hasta donde me encontraba sentado, me extendió su mano para ayudar a ponerme de pie, me abrazó con fuerza sobando mi espalda para reconfortarme. Estoy seguro que no me creyó. ¿Por qué me sucede a mí?

Los días pasan uno a uno, al parecer aquellas pesadillas han cesado por completo, un mes exactamente después de la última horrible pesadilla que tuve, ahora estoy perfectamente bien. Camino directo a la casa, se que él tardará un poco más que yo en llegar pero he decidido preparar algo de cenar para disfrutar una deliciosa cena romántica, no soy una eminencia en eso de las artes culinarias pero al menos haré el intento. De eso no se puede quejar. Sonrío un poco mientras apresuro el paso ya que justo ahora camino por un, no tan transitado callejón el cual me asusta un poco.

»"_Yuriy" "No existe el regreso a casa" "Yuriy"«_

Un escalofrío grande recorre mi cuerpo inquietándome al momento, no entiendo porque me pareció escuchar una voz, creo firmemente en que fue mi imaginación y salgo lo más rápido posible del lugar. Llego a casa cerrando con llave, sé que Kai traerá la suya así que eso no me preocupa mucho. Dejando atrás el asunto decido poner manos a la obra, pienso un poco en que puedo cocinar y nada me viene a la mente. Luego de meditarlo tanto encuentro algo que no parece tan elaborado en el recetario que ya empolvado se encontraba arriba de la cocina.

–– Bien, he terminado. – anuncié con emoción al ver y confirmar que no me quedó tan mal como pensé, al menos es comestible. Fijo mi vista al reloj y me doy cuenta que no tarda en llegar así que me dirijo al baño para arreglarme un poco el cabello.

Mi vista fija en el espejo acomodando los cabellos que tenía atrapados en una pequeña coleta para así no fuera a dejar algún cabello en la comida, cosa que arruinaría lo romántico y especial del momento. No debía existir ningún error. En eso me encontraba cuando noté algo extraño, sentí frío de pronto, un enorme escalofrío nuevamente cruzaba por lo largo de mi cuerpo, parpadee con lentitud y al tragar saliva me di valor para girar mi vista a un lado, ahí a unos cuantos pasos de mi se hallaba una pequeña niña, tenía el cabello castaño y a los hombros, parecía de unos cuatro años, un vestido blanco y ancho al final adornaba su vestimenta, sus delicadas facciones endurecidas por su mirada, me miraba hacia arriba con odio, el mismo odio que observaba en aquellos ojos que tanto me asustaban ahora los veía reflejados en ella, cerré mis ojos y solté un largo suspiro para calmar mis nervios, mi corazón parecía quererse salir del pecho así que respiré hondo, al abrirlos de nuevo voltee, ya no estaba, mi vista se devolvió al frente de nuevo. El espejo en ese instante reflejó a la niña parada unos pasos tras de mi, no pude evitar entrar en pánico pero no me moví de mi lugar, solo hablé para mi mismo.

–– Esto no está sucediendo, todo es producto de mi imaginación. – repetí varias veces mientras aspiraba aire, llenando mis pulmones, luego lo solté y así varias ocasiones hasta que nuevamente fijé mi vista y había desaparecido, bajé con prisa para esperarlo y no tardó mucho en llegar.

–– Kai, tardaste un poco más de lo que pensé. – dije sonriendo afectadamente. Aún sentía mi corazón latir a mil por lo sucedido minutos antes.

–– Lo sé, lo siento no pude avisarte, pero solo fueron unos cuantos minutos no te puedes quejar. – dijo acercándose hasta mí y plantándome un prolongado beso en los labios, rodee como reflejo su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndolo para así profundizar mayormente aquel contacto, ceñí su cuerpo al mío lo mayor posible, necesitaba la tranquilidad que solo su presencia me brindaba, tan solo su compañía podía llenarme de ese indescriptible placer que hacía correr mi sangre. Su solo roce lograba estremecer mi cuerpo como nadie, ni siquiera las pesadillas que tenía lo hacían. Un torrente de felicidad me embargaba cada vez que su sonrisa se dibujaba para mí, en cada ocasión que sus ojos brillaban al observarme, con cada palabra que cantaba a mi oído, con tan solo el efímero contacto que su piel ejercía sobre la mía.

Solo por disfrutar aquellos placeres era que seguía con vida, soportando día a día las más dolorosas y penosas pesadillas, ya ni siquiera tenía idea de que era a lo que me enfrentaba. ¿Fantasmas? Algunas personas no suelen creer en ellos. ¿Talvez era mi hiperactiva imaginación? Lo más seguro era que a eso se debiera. No lo sé con exactitud, pero mientras tenga a mi lado al ser que amo con toda mi alma, jamás me dejaré vencer por nada, lucharé por seguir a su lado amándolo como hasta ahora, para que me siga queriendo, que me siga diciendo cuanto me ama mientras hacemos el amor.

_¿Pesadillas o alucinaciones?_ Que más da. Mientras él siga conmigo, lo demás pasa a segundo plano. Simplemente es porque lo amo.

–– Te amo. – escucho su voz murmurar a mi oído, su cálido aliento sobre mi desnudo cuello, su tibio cuerpo pegado al mío. Solo por ti vale la pena todo.

–– Yo también te amo. – contesté sonriendo, solo espero esto termine algún día para disfrutar al cien por ciento la felicidad que me llena cada vez que estoy a tu lado, tu eres el repelente de cualquier maldad que quiera acercarse a mí, tu eres mi ángel, eres como un demonio cuando te molestas, pero un ángel cuando de protegerme se trata.

–– Sueña con los angelitos. – mencionó sonriente.

–– Claro, me encanta como te vez con alas. – terminé formando una sonrisa en mis labios, es lo que más deseo, poder llegar a soñar con él cada noche.

Y así después de aquella corta conversación voy perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco aún entre sus brazos, estoy seguro que mientras él me sujete tan fuerte como ahora, nada me dañará.

_E_**n**_D_

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

_"...No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si éste llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas; míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada..."  
_**F**_E_**D**_E_**R**_I_**C**_O _**N**_I_**E**_T_**Z**_S_**C**_H_**E**

_**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__** ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·  
**__Bien, una vez terminado el trabajo me paso a retirar por el momento, espero hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo y pues ojalá pierdan un poquito de su tiempo dejando un Review como yo lo perdí al escribir dicha historia. Por su atención gracias.  
27 de Junio del 2007 a las 2: 03 a.m. _

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
